guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritualist skills quick reference
General I think we should mark holding skills much like we do with skills that cause exhaustion. | Chuiu 13:11, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Skill type in description Should the skill type "Off-Hand Attack," "Elite Enchantment Spell," etc be put in the skill descriptions? The game includes them but they can also be looked at as redundant with the skill synopsis which also has the same information. But the current state in which some skills include it and some don't is bad. For example, you can see them here in the ritualist list, but if you look at the existing war/ranger/etc they aren't present. Factions Release Talk The following skills need to be double checked for accuracy, after a skill has been checked, cross it off the list using skill and leave a note behind it (e. g. No change, updated, updated but need x).--Draygo Korvan 10:47, 28 April 2006 (CDT) List *Channeling Magic **Ancestors' Rage No change **Channeled Strike Updated skill description, none of the "green" numbers changed **Clamor of Souls No change **Cruel Was Daoshen **Destruction Area of effect changed from "nearby foes" to "foes in the area" **Essence Strike No change **Gaze from Beyond No change **Grasping Was Kuurong **Lamentation No change **Nightmare Weapon **Painful Bond Updated skill description, none of the "green" numbers changed **Signet of Spirits **Spirit Boon Strike No change **Spirit Burn No change **Spirit Rift No change **Spirit Siphon No change **Splinter Weapon No change **Wailing Weapon No change **Wrath from Beyond Ed: Skill renamed to Clamor of Souls *Communing **Anguished Was Lingwah **Armor of Unfeeling **Binding Chains **Blood Song **Brutal Weapon **Defiant Was Xinrae **Disenchantment **Displacement **Dissonance **Dulled Weapon **Earthbind **Guided Weapon **Mighty Was Vorizun **Pain **Restoration **Shadowsong **Shelter **Soothing **Union **Vital Weapon **Wanderlust **Weapon of Quickening *Restoration Magic **Blind Was Mingson **Flesh of My Flesh **Generous Was Tsungrai **Life **Lively Was Naomei **Mend Body and Soul **Preservation **Protective Was Kaolai **Recuperation **Resilient Was Xiko **Resilient Weapon **Soothing Memories **Spirit Light **Spirit Light Weapon **Spirit Transfer **Tranquil Was Tanasen **Vengeful Was Khanhei **Vengeful Weapon **Weapon of Shadow **Weapon of Warding **Wielder's Boon *Spawning Power **Attuned Was Songkai **Boon of Creation **Consume Soul **Doom **Explosive Growth **Feast of Souls **Ghostly Haste **Ritual Lord **Rupture Soul **Signet of Creation **Spirit Channeling **Spirit to Flesh *No Attribute **Draw Spirit No change **Soul Twisting Disclaimer Does this article still require that pre-release disclaimer? Or is it up to date to current skill descriptions? --CoRrRan 12:17, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Automagic generation I've never done wiki scripting (Is there such a thing? I've done lots of bash and python scripting and this seems like there should be some kind of framework in place), but shouldn't there be some way to automatically generate this page? We have a list of spells by category, and a template for each skill so I can't imagine it would be too difficult. This way, if a skill changes on its template it can be updated here, automatically. If someone can point me in the right direction, I'd be happy to do it.--Chrono traveller 15:18, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :That is why we are changing to the new template system. But first, all the skill templates need to be converted before we can change the page here. --Draygo Korvan 15:29, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::Makes sense. I'd like to play around with it some. I can't find what the syntax is for, say, displaying just the energy requirement of a particular skill. Could you point me in the right direction? --Chrono traveller 15:46, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Skills The Nightfall skills for ritualist seems nice^^ Better Energy Management skill, some good weapon spell and lots of enchantments. -- Cwingnam2000 14:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Just updated Siphon and Spirit Strike to their correct names -- Terra Xin 23:08, 4 November 2006 (CST) Incorrect There are more skills than just those listed that can be aquired from quests...Mighty Was Vorizun is one of them, you get it from one of the primary quests. At the time I only noticed because I first bought the skill from a collector, but then upon taking the quest it was added into my skillbar (didn't have it there before). Luckily I have two Rits, so I can test again and keep notes this time. Entropy 20:26, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Be Bold entropy! =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:01, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Update Why have the skills not been updated yet from the newest patch 01:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :There were a lot of skills changed, and frankly we just don't have that many editors left who know how to edit templates and make new ones for the pvp/pve split. If you could be bold and change the ones that you come across yourself, that would be extremely useful. 02:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::These quick references eventually update themselves, but because so many things were changed in the update, it takes a while for the server to catch up. Clicking this link will force the page to update, and it should work normally from then on. --Macros 02:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC)